


The Omega of Olympus

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [53]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (well they're vines but it comes down to the same), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega!Percy, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, gagging, role play, sub!Percy, the gods are alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.NOTE: The different sections with different gods are split up into chapters, each featuring individual warnings, so you can avoid gods and kinks that make you uncomfortable and still enjoy the gods ands kinks you do want to read. ;)





	1. Hades & Persephone

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, doubling, plugs, body worship

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Accepting godhood had been Percy's best decision.

At first he had been skeptical, but he had _seen_ what the Titan War had done and he wanted to _change_ things. Wanted to live up to what Luke had sought – but Luke's approach had been wrong. They needed to change the gods. To hold them accountable for their actions. And for that, Percy accepted godhood when it was offered to him. Only months later, that already payed off because his friends were pulled into another war. And Percy, on the side of the gods, could make sure they cooperated. After all, their enemy was one that demanded for gods and demigods to work together – yet the gods had refused. Oh, Percy had not _allowed_ that. He took his new responsibility truly serious. He kept the gods in check. He made sure they kept their promises; freeing Calypso, claiming all of their demigodly children so they would not have to feel useless or _worthless_.

But honestly, he was _relieved_ to be save on Olympus instead of being dragged into another war like a pawn without an own will. He hated that his friends had to go through it, of course he did, but part of him was really truly grateful that he did not have to go through the same horrors. And it wasn't like he was uselessly enjoying a vacation on Olympus: He did everything to speed things up, to make the gods fight alongside the demigods, to stop playing stupid games. It also helped that he did not suffer from the same identity crisis as the gods.

Apparently, he had managed to impress the Olympians. During the Titan War, during the Giant War, in the time between and after, as he got to really show the gods that he was not backing down. They, one by one, started to court him. He had taken it with humor and a grain of salt at first; they'd grow tired and give up. After all, the gods did not have the longest attention-span.

Yet as time went by, none of them stopped. If anything, he gained more attention. The Olympian gods and then even Hades and Persephone – it had nearly caused a war when the couple came to Olympus to clash with Zeus and Hera, because how dare they try to call dibs on the pretty, headstrong omega. Percy had blinked a couple times, shrugged and then told them that if they wanted him, staring a war was _not_ the way to do it. If they wanted him, they should court him.

And now they had him.

All of the Olympians too; not just Hades and Persephone. Though right now, only Hades and Persephone had him because he had been spending the weekend in the underworld, to be pampered by the king and queen. After they all had not given up after two years of courting, if anything growing more determined, Percy slowly gave in and he gave himself to them. By now, he had been mated to the fourteen gods for nearly half a year and he was getting the hang of it.

How to balance having fourteen mates and also where to go for what... urges. Every single one of his lovers was different, had something different to offer to Percy. All wanted something different from Percy. And with Hades and Persephone, he knew he would be showered in love and affection. They were the most tender of Percy's lovers, which had surprised Percy only at first.

“Gorgeous, beautiful omega”, whispered Persephone behind him gently as she stirred.

Percy smiled pleased, not yet opening his eyes. He rolled fully onto his back, head pillowed on Hades' chest. Behind him, Persephone sat up and leaned down to kiss Percy's neck. Kisses were trailed down Percy's chest, the goddess slowly pulling the blanket more and more off Percy's body the lower she kissed. He arched his back a little into the kisses, sighing contently. She kissed over the bulge of his stomach, the touch feather-light and tender.

“My beloved, precious little mate”, hummed Persephone as Percy's ass was bared to her.

Carefully, she rolled him over and pried his thighs apart, her hands slipping up to cup his cheeks and pull them apart for full access. A sharp intake of breath was drawn from Percy as she attacked his hole, kissing it and thrusting her tongue in deep. She loved the sweet, syrupy taste of her little omega and never missed an opportunity to taste him. Percy's blunt nails dug into Hades' shoulders.

“Good morning to you too, my prince”, chuckled Hades, voice low and rough with sleep.

“Mornin', my king”, hummed Percy, tilting his head up to look at his mate. “Kiss?”

Hades chuckled again before he leaned down to press his lips gently against Percy's. It was more of a peck than an actual kiss, but Percy was pacified. He gasped when Persephone thrust even deeper, her fingers digging into his supple butt to hold onto it.

“I think our queen is... hungry”, drawled Hades amused.

“It's not my fault our little omega tastes so good”, huffed Persephone as she resurfaced.

She leaned over to kiss Hades and the king hummed in approval as he tasted their sweet little omega on her lips. The other gods had confirmed it too, that he tasted quite like strawberries. It was why Dionysus had taken to calling him 'his little strawberry'. Persephone squeezed Percy's ass tightly.

“All prepped for you, if you'd like”, offered Persephone with a smirk.

“You're always so considerate, my love”, sighed Hades pleased.

“Only the best for my husband”, smirked Persephone as she sat down again.

Percy made a displeased sound, prompting both of his alphas to look at him questioningly. “...Why only one? I want _both_ my strong, _big_ alphas... Can't I have both...?”

“Our greedy, pretty little omega”, laughed Persephone delighted. “Of course you can.”

She grasped Percy's hips and guided him over to straddle Hades' waist. The king was already rock-hard from the cute sounds their omega had been making while Persephone took him apart with her tongue. Percy smiled down at Hades, wrapping his arms around Hades' neck. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the king's hard cock. Hades rested his hands on Percy's ass, holding him in place and pulling his cheeks apart in invitation for Persephone. She gladly took the invite, lubing her own cock up to push in beside her husband. Percy made a gluttonous sound at the stretch.

“Greedy little omega loves being filled”, chuckled Hades. “Having a craving there?”

“Ye—es”, gasped Percy, burying his face in the crook of Hades' neck.

“Mh... And who do you usually go to for those cravings?”, asked Persephone playfully.

While some of Percy's lovers preferred to ignore the fact that Percy had _other_ lovers, Persephone and Hades enjoyed listening to what other gods were doing to him. Percy grinned mischievously.

“Arty. And she'd really prefer me well-prepped for that”, hummed Percy contently.

“We're more than happy to prep you for that”, chuckled Hades amused, squeezing Percy's ass.

Persephone pressed up behind Percy, kissing along his shoulders as she started thrusting, easily moving Percy with her. They had found their own, perfect rhythm together by now. Her hands were on Percy's thighs, caressing gently as she made him move along so he was fucking himself on Hades' cock. The stretch of two cocks was one of the things ranking pretty high on Percy's favorite experiences during sex. He sighed contently and leaned back against Persephone, baring his neck to her as he enjoyed his alphas' cocks inside of him, squeezing down around them teasingly every now and again until they both came inside of him, filling him out even more.

“Such a good, greedy little omega”, purred Persephone, kissing along Percy's shoulders.

They carefully pulled out of him, making him whimper softly. Persephone cooed gently as she eased a thick plug into their omega, causing Percy to sigh contently. While the queen gathered him up close and peppered his face with kisses, the king summoned a breakfast feast for them.

“You were so good for us, little one”, praised Hades, kissing Percy gently. “Come here.”

Percy smiled softly as he allowed his alphas to feed him. When he wanted to be showered in gentle attention and love, he liked to seek out Hades and Persephone. They were so good to him.

“I love you two”, hummed Percy contently, smiling gently.

“We love you too, sweetie”, smiled Persephone, caressing his hair. “So, why have you been in need of pampering? If someone treated you badly, tell me and I will personally smash them.”

Percy laughed softly and leaned up to kiss her. “I'll be spending all day tomorrow with Arty.”

“...Oh”, grunted Hades, amusement and arousal dancing through his eyes before he turned more serious. “Who are you going to meet up with afterward, my love?”

Percy laughed at his concerned and leaned in to also kiss the king. “Apollo and Aphrodite. Don't worry, I can handle an intense session with Arty, especially when Polly and Aphy take care of me afterward. You two are not the only ones who like to spoil me rotten.”

“ _Everyone_ loves you and wishes to spoil you rotten”, chided Persephone gently.

 

 


	2. Artemis

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, anal, object insertion, cock rings, orgasm denial, objectification

Main Pairing: Artemis/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Artemis, Apollo

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

“That is a nicely sized plug”, praised Artemis as she rounded her pretty omega.

She gave the plug a tug, making Percy whimper. He stood naked in front of her, his arms crossed behind his back, feet set apart and chin held high. Artemis did not allow for him to be out of line and when she gave him a clear order, he had to follow it – and the way he had to present himself to her was a very clearly defined one that he had known from the start.

“I was with Persephone and Hades. They doubled and plugged me this morning, ma'am.”

Artemis smiled amused and carefully pulled the plug out. It was rather huge, but he had also taken two knots this morning, so it was only appropriate. And he knew he had to be prepped well for what she was about to do to him. His cock twitched at the prospect.

“Ah. We will have to stop that. Today, you will serve me. No coming”, declared Artemis.

“Yes, ma'am”, confirmed Percy, grateful for the orgasm he had gotten this morning.

Artemis summoned a beautiful white cock-ring – made from the antlers of a deer she had hunted and prepared for him in courting. She gently slipped it onto his cock, making him whine softly on instinct. He _hated_ when he didn't get to come, but he also kind of really loved the way she would use him. Using her magic to clean him up from the remains of Persephone and Hades, Artemis went to get the supplies for today's session. The grin on Percy's lips was ridiculously large. He quickly sobered up when Artemis looked at him sternly. She needed him to take their sessions seriously, which he of course did (he just got easily excited about it too...).

“I have a hunting game coming up with my huntresses and I need to train”, stated Artemis, playing with the cylinder in her hand. “You will be my quiver today. You will be required to stand absolutely still. If you distract me and if you move around, you will be punished. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma'am”, confirmed Percy, biting his lower lip.

“Good”, nodded Artemis pleased. “Then follow me and we'll get you into position.”

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded Percy obediently and followed Artemis to the shooting range.

There was a kind of stand, one that would elevate Percy so Artemis could easily access him without having to bend down all the time. There was a pillow on top of it, to make it more comfortable for him, but there were also the cuffs to stop him from moving around.

“On your hands and knees, ass up”, ordered Artemis seriously.

Percy obeyed, sitting with his knees apart on the stand, watching how she fastened the restraints. Artemis hummed pleased and smacked Percy's ass in praise. She then poured a generous amount of lube onto the cylinder. It was about the size and thickness of Percy's under-arm, hallow on the inside and the upper flat being open. With the tip first did Artemis carefully insert the cylinder, pushing it deeper and deeper. Percy whimpered softly. He was well-trained in taking big and large intruders like this and he was also used to this particular one. It was large enough for Artemis to store her arrows inside, literally using Percy as a quiver.

“Sh, nearly done”, assured Artemis as more and more of the cylinder went into Percy. “Once this is inside of you, you will no longer speak, whimper or make any other sounds. You will not move. You will be solemnly here to hold my arrows while I train. No distractions. Are we understood?”

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded Percy and bit his lips.

Occasionally, he enjoyed to be objectified, to only have one purpose and serve that. It allowed for him to fully turn his brain off. The important thing for him was always the aftermath too though, to feel _very_ human and valued as a human. Though for now, he _really_ wanted to turn his brain off.

He sighed contently once the container was fully settled inside of him, the thicker rim of it snug with his hole. It felt kind of cold and stretched him a lot, putting pressure on his prostate that demanded an attention he knew he wasn't getting. The cock-ring drove that home even more. But Percy knew already what he had signed up for. The disappointment was part of the game.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Artemis grabbed a handful of arrows to place them inside the container. It jostled the thing a bit, making it rub against his prostate. But he was not allowed to move. He was just being a quiver right now, so no moving. No distracted his alpha.

Tilting his head up, Percy observed Artemis, how she notched and arrow, taking her stance, fully concentrated. She was beautiful when she was this concentrated. The arrow soared and hit bull's eye, as expected from the best marks-woman in existence. Percy smiled proudly.

Artemis didn't even mind him as she grabbed a second arrow and repeated the action. A third. A fourth. Sometimes, she would purposefully jostle the cylinder a little, messing with Percy and testing his control. He bit his lip so hard it broke, everything to keep staying still. Artemis had trained him into standing still really well ever since they got together.

He was grinding his teeth hard as the two hour mark came and went, growing more restless.

“Sis!”, called someone out, sounding utterly excited.

“...Apollo”, grunted Artemis displeased. “If you came to steal my toy, I will hurt you.”

Apollo's eyes twinkled as he looked at Percy. “Wouldn't dare to. It's such a pretty toy. But I figured you and I could have a bit of a competitions before I... borrow it.”

Percy blushed heavily at his words. Well, he _was_ being a thing right now and thus was being treated that way. Chewing his lips softly, Percy returned his attention to Artemis. She heaved a sigh.

“Very well. Bring it on, brother”, prompted Artemis and took another arrow.

Percy choked on a whimper as the cylinder was driven even deeper into him, nudging his prostate. Apollo brushed his hand up Percy's spine before he took an arrow of his own.

“So... you gonna use the pretty quiver for anything _aside_ from storing arrows?”, drawled Apollo.

“No”, grunted Artemis, shooting her arrow and hitting target. “I have no use for carnal distractions. I have a competition coming up. I merely needed him for the aesthetics today.”

“It's nice aesthetics”, offered Apollo amused, checking out Percy's butt.

“Please focus”, ordered Artemis annoyed. “Or I will just keep my toy.”

Percy remained focused on the twins as they continued their little competition, not minding him, but also occasionally making him feel validated by brushing his hair, patting his butt or tracing his spine gently. Still, Percy was actually relieved when the session was over and Artemis untied him.

“Session over, little prince”, whispered Artemis gently, kissing his forehead. “You did very good. So good for me. Sh, stay still, I'll bring you to bed.”

She gently eased the cylinder out of him and then gathered him up in her not surprisingly strong arms and carried him toward her tent. Apollo trailed after them, observing quietly and fondly.

“So good for me”, hummed Artemis as she peppered his face with kisses. “Beautiful and gorgeous omega, obeys so well and is being so useful to his alpha. Very good boy, aren't you?”

“Ye—es, ma'am”, sighed Percy and curled against Artemis, closing his eyes.

She cuddled up to him, kissing him gently and holding him close. “It's okay, little omega. Rest some. I'll hold you and keep you safe, yes? That sounds good?”

“Mhmh... good alpha”, mumbled Percy and yawned.

“You gonna wait on him napping?”, asked Artemis daringly, looking at Apollo.

“Of course”, huffed Apollo. “I sure ain't gonna drag him out of his sub-space. You cuddle him some, I'll just sit here and eat your food before stealing your omega.”

 


	3. Apollo & Aphrodite

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, anal, plugs, sex toys, feminization, crossdressing

Main Pairing: Apollo/Percy & Aphrodite/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Apollo, Aphrodite

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Apollo knew exactly what Percy needed this fine afternoon. He needed to be pampered and cherished and spoiled rotten. Apollo was the kind of alpha who loved to spoil his omega rotten. And today, apparently, Percy was even getting twice the pampering, because as soon as they teleported to Paris, they were enthusiastically greeted by Aphrodite, who kissed Apollo's cheeks and then kissed Percy very deeply before ushering them both along.

“What are we doing today?”, asked Percy walking between them, holding both their hands.

“We're going shopping”, chimed Aphrodite as they rounded the corner. “You tell us _what_ we're going to buy you, my pretty little omega. What do you feel like?”

On the left was a boutique for men, with suits and such in the window. On the right was a boutique for women, beautiful summer dresses in the window. Biting his lips, Percy tugged Aphrodite and Apollo to the right. Apollo hummed pleased by that, leaning down to kiss Percy's temple.

“We're going to dress you up like the princess you are”, promised Apollo lowly.

Together, the three of them browsed the store until they had a heap of twelve or so outfits. Apollo, being the gentleman he was, carried them all to the dressing room and then left after kissing Percy once more. As Percy pulled off his shirt, he noticed that Aphrodite was still there.

“So, this I already paid for”, hummed Aphrodite mischievously and handing him lingerie.

Percy's cheeks were aflame. Blue lace panties with flower embroidery at the rim, a laced bra that matched the panties and was the smallest size possible, a garter belt and long, soft stockings. Stripping down fully, Percy just wanted to get dressed.

“Ah, wait. One more thing”, chimed Aphrodite with a smile.

The twinkle in her eyes was foreboding. Blushing, Percy bit his lips. He stood still as Aphrodite taped the pink vibrating eggs to Percy's nipples. Afterward, he obediently bent over to allow her to insert the largest of the eggs into Percy's eagerly quivering hole. Percy gasped softly. Taking a deep breath, Percy pulled the panties up. They sat very snug. Aphrodite helped him with the bra and it helped covering up the vibrating eggs. Smiling, Aphrodite kissed his cheek.

“Be a good girl and give Polly and me a show”, ordered Aphrodite before she left.

Getting into the stockings, Percy looked at the dresses to pick which one to start with. He had it half-way over his head when the eggs started vibrating strongly all of a sudden. Gasping strangled, he nearly lost his balance. The big egg sat pressed against Percy's prostate and he was already feeling week in the knees. His nipples had always been sensitive and the vibrators drove him crazy. He whimpered in a broken way, reaching for them, but knowing better than to take them off. His cock was hard and straining against the tight panties. Biting his lips so hard, the skin nearly broke, he straightened the summer-dress. It was knee-length and showed off his waxed legs wrapped in the silken stockings. Smiling, he twirled once in front of the mirror. Then, he nearly collapsed as the vibrators picked up their pace. Cussing, he exited the changing room.

“Ah, ah, ah. A lady shouldn't cuss”, chided Aphrodite sternly.

Percy, back to biting his lips, tried to straighten up some. Apollo held the remote, not even hiding it. He had a broad grin on his lips as he turned them even higher. Percy's knees _definitely_ were weak. Before he could collapse, Apollo pulled him into his lap. Percy gladly straddled it, wrapping his arms around Apollo's neck. Apollo smiled, running his hands up Percy's thighs and to his ass to cup it through the silken panties. Slowly, Percy leaned down to kiss him.

“You're so pretty, babe”, whispered Apollo, smacking Percy's ass once. “We'll keep this dress. Go and change into something else. Maybe something... shorter. Tighter.”

“Yes, sir”, grinned Percy and made his way back to the changing room.

It was hard to concentrate on getting changed with the vibrators assaulting his nipples and prostate like that. His breath was labored as he tried to smooth down the skin-tight golden dress that barely reached past the swell of his ass by an inch or so. It sat incredibly tight around his rounded stomach, causing it to rile up even more. Blushing, he continued trying to pull it down more, even as he exited the cabin. He stumbled a few times on his way to Aphrodite. A happy smile was his reward as he straddled her lap and his dress riled up more. Aphrodite hummed, biting her lips as she grabbed his ass, squeezing tightly. He whimpered, rocking back and forth, trying to get some friction from her thighs. She laughed at that, squeezing him again.

“Pretty girl. Come on. Next dress”, ordered Aphrodite, smacking his butt once.

Torturously enough, this lasted for ten more dresses. Percy was sweating and panting, barely able to set one foot in front of the other anymore. His panties were soaked in slick and pre-cum. The dressed he had tried on so far _definitely_ needed dry-cleaning. But Apollo and Aphrodite kept complimenting him on his pretty dresses and on how gorgeous he looked and kept touching and kissing him over and over again. It was driving him _insane_.

“Look at our pretty princess, Polly”, prompted Aphrodite excited

“So gorgeous”, agreed Apollo.

Percy was sitting on Aphrodite's lap, wearing a blue dress. It was tight around his torso, shoulder-free, with a frilly skirt that reached about half-way down his thighs. Aphrodite pushed the frilly dress up to sneak her hands into his panties and massage his ass. Apollo was opening the zipper at the back of the dress. The dress fell down some, Apollo opening the bra and slipping it off Percy. The Sun God was kissing along Percy's neck while removing the vibrating eggs. With a relieved sigh did Percy collapse back against Apollo's chest. The relief did not last long, because Apollo reached around and grasped Percy's red, sore nipples, pinching and twisting them until Percy was a pleading and whimpering mess in his hands. The blonde was smirking against Percy's neck.

“So pretty and good for us”, whispered Apollo. “Not just us, but all of us. Always so good.”

Percy sighed, heavily leaning against Apollo, eyes closed. Aphrodite had her fingers knuckles-deep inside of him, playing with his prostate. Her other hand was down his panties on the front, jerking him off. Percy just melted between the Sun God and the Love Goddess, allowing them to take care of him and take him apart fully. It didn't take him too long to come into Aphrodite's hand.

“So good for us, my love”, praised Aphrodite, kissing Percy's thigh. “So good.”

“Can we go out for lunch when we cleaned up?”, yawned Percy softly.

“Anything you want, princess”, laughed Apollo, kissing the top of Percy's head. “Though we did promise Athena that we'd take you to the Louvre. Yeah, I know. But she thinks you need to be exposed to more culture. So, lunch, then the museum and then we'll drop you off at your dad's.”

“Sounds like a plan”, grinned Percy, nuzzling into Apollo's chest.

 

 


	4. Poseidon

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, feminization, crossdressing, daddy kink, spanking

Main Pairing: Poseidon/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Poseidon

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Percy smiled brightly, smoothing down the frilly blue summer-dress that Apollo and Aphrodite had bought him. It looked very pretty on him and he knew his dad would appreciate it. Okay, so, he had been a bit disturbed and confused at first, about dating Poseidon. He had tried to separate Poseidon his lover from Poseidon his dad, but in the end that had been simply impossible. And then, at one point, he slipped during sex and had called Poseidon 'daddy'. It became a thing afterward. It had become a thing that both Poseidon and Percy enjoyed a lot.

“Daddy!”, called Percy out as he rounded the corner into Poseidon's bedroom.

The Sea King was seated at the desk, going through some documents he had to discuss with his brother. Taking off his glasses – more for aesthetics than actually needing them, considering he was a god – Poseidon turned toward his son. He took a long moment to look at Percy, taking in the way Percy looked in the dress and heels and stockings. His shoulder-long black hair was done up a bit in curls, with a very cute blue bow holding it out of his face.

“Hello, baby girl”, greeted Poseidon with a smile, pushing back from the desk. “You look really pretty. Is that a new dress? Don't tell me you had another alpha be your sugar daddy.”

Percy did that occasionally, coming to him dolled up in pretty dresses and Poseidon had grown very fond of engaging in those little games. With a bright smile did Percy run up to Poseidon and sat down on his lap, straddling it. Batting his eyelashes, Percy wrapped his arms around Poseidon's neck. The innocent look made Poseidon snort in amusement as he wrapped his own arms around Percy's waist and rested his large hands on Percy's ass, easily pushing them beneath the frilly skirt so he got two hands full of firm, round butt covered in silken panties.

“I let my other alphas spoil me too, but you know you're my only daddy”, whispered Percy.

“Ah, but my baby girl should come to _me_ when she wants something”, growled Poseidon darkly, kneading Percy's ass hard. “That's what good girls do. They come to their daddy.”

“I'm sorry, daddy”, hummed Percy, chewing his lips softly, ducking his head in a demure way. “I promise I'll be better. _Please_ don't punish me for it, daddy.”

Poseidon sighed in disappointment. “You know exactly that I'll have to punish you for misbehaving, baby girl. You should know better than to beg. Now be _good_ and get over my lap.”

Percy whimpered, though they both knew it was just for show. Ever since the Curse of Achilles had been broken, he had started to embrace pain. Nothing too extreme, but he loved his spankings and the occasional whipping if he was feeling like it. Obediently, Percy got up and then laid himself over Poseidon's lap. Poseidon hummed pleased and pushed the dress up. He laughed at the embroidery on the panties – _Daddy's Princess_. How nice to know Aphrodite and Apollo kept in mind who they had returned Percy to. Patting Percy's perfect heart-shaped butt once, he rested his other hand between Percy's shoulder-blades to keep the boy in place.

“Twenty-five for being such a _greedy little slut_ , instead of my pure precious baby girl.”

“Yes, daddy”, sighed Percy with an audible pout.

“Good”, grunted Poseidon and lifted his hand to let it come down _hard_ on Percy's ass.

The former demigod gasped softly and squirmed a little, so Poseidon place the next one right down on the same spot. Another one, but on the other cheek. He put quite the force behind his spanks – Percy knew that, knew that out of all his lovers, Poseidon gave the harshest, most merciless spankings. He wanted his baby girl well-behaved, after all. And punishing Percy to keep him in line was a very important part of that. A row of blows followed, giving Percy no time to relax between the smacks. Percy whimpered, this time for real and louder. He started squirming again, so Poseidon pinned him more firmly. For good measure, he placed a couple of hits on Percy's thighs too – Poseidon enjoyed seeing Percy squirm for _days_ with a sore ass.

“When you want new clothes, you come to daddy”, growled Poseidon, smacking Percy's ass hard. “You come to daddy in your _sluttiest_ lingerie and let him fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore and _then_ you ask – with your pretty little mouth swollen red and glistering with my cum after sucking me off – if you can _pretty please_ have a reward for being a good girl. That's what good girls do when they want something new or shiny. Do you understand that, Percy?”

“Ye—es, daddy”, sobbed Percy, his ass on _fire_ from the harsh treatment. “I'm sorry, daddy.”

“Good”, grunted Poseidon as he served the final blow. “Good girl. Took your punishment really well today. See, you can be such a good girl. Now make it up to daddy.”

Percy's legs were shaky as he got up, his upper thighs and ass so sore and burning from the merciless spanking. Slowly, he shed the dress, leaving him only on the bra, the panties and the stockings. He walked over to the bed and sat down on all four, sticking his ass out so it was facing Poseidon. Carefully, he pried the panties off the sore flesh, making Poseidon laugh.

“Mh...?”, asked Percy softly, confused.

“The embroidery. It left a nice... impression”, grunted Poseidon. “Now your ass reads _Daddy's Princess_ , thanks to how dark-red I spanked it. Hold still, baby girl, I have to take a picture and sent it to your other alphas. They have to see whose princess you are.”

Percy hid his blushing face in the pillow as Poseidon took a picture of him with his panties down and legs spread, showing off his dark-red butt with apparently an imprint of _Daddy's Princess_ on his butt. He knew his alphas had a group chat – yes, seriously – where they shared texts and pictures of their sessions and dates with Percy to rile the others up.

“Okay. Zeus and Hera are seething, Hades and Persephone are apparently having a good laugh at that and I think Hermes wants to print it and frame it”, declared Poseidon amused. “Now that that's done, go on. Prep yourself for me and show me what a good girl you are.”

Percy's cock was hard and aching, straining against his stomach. He was so aroused from the spanking and this humiliation. Reaching between his legs, Percy slipped two fingers into his hole easily. It was already slick and wet, eager to be filled by an alpha. By his alpha. Moaning obscenely, he added a third and fourth finger, pumping them hard and fast, teasing his own prostate.

“Mh. Oh yes, fuck yourself on your fingers, baby girl”, purred Poseidon pleased.

He was palming his own cock while still holding up his phone, zooming in on Percy's hole, spread wide on the four fingers working into it, slick dripping down his thighs as he kept moaning.

“Spread yourself for daddy”, ordered Poseidon. “Come on, more. You want daddy's knot, right?”

“Ye—es, daddy”, whimpered Percy, spreading his fingers wide. “Want daddy's knot, please, want daddy to wreck my tight little _cunt_ , please, daddy, wreck me. I deserve it. I was a bad girl. I let Aphy and Polly buy me new dresses and jewelry instead of asking daddy for it. Please punish me with your thick cock, daddy, wreck me thoroughly, ple—ease.”

Poseidon grinned smugly. He knew Percy was putting on a good show because the boy knew Poseidon was filming him for the other alphas. And especially when Zeus and Hera were _already_ seething, Poseidon liked to provoke them even more. Percy begging for Poseidon's big cock was definitely going to rile them up properly. Sending the video, Poseidon put his phone down. Instead, he lined up with Percy's red-spanked ass, smacking the boy's hand aside. Percy pulled out of himself and eagerly got in position for Poseidon to fuck him. Poseidon grasped Percy by the hips and sheathed himself inside his son in one hard thrust, making Percy choke on a moan.

“I'm gonna wreck you alright, princess”, promised Poseidon, thrusting hard and mercilessly.

Percy whimpered and clawed at the sheets desperately, being rocked back and forth by the force of Poseidon's thrust as the god thoroughly used him. Poseidon didn't hold back in the least, he pulled out nearly fully before ramming back into him, hitting Percy's prostate dead-on.

“You're not gonna walk for days, baby girl”, promised Poseidon as he leaned over the omega to kiss and bite Percy's neck. “You're not gonna feel your legs for days. You'll just have to stay in this bed and I'll just _take_ my pleasure from you. You'll be good and serve me and I'll fuck you again and again until that pretty little cunt of yours can't take it anymore.”

Percy moaned in a broken way and came untouched, simply from Poseidon's words and constant assault on Percy's prostate. His ass tightened around Poseidon, pleading with the god for his knot and cum. Poseidon found that plea hard to deny, his knot slowly swelling as he fucked Percy even harder, fucked him through his orgasm. And then, as his knot was already half-swollen, Poseidon thrust in even more brutally, his knot popping fully and tying them together. Groaning darkly, Poseidon pumped Percy full of cum, his knot making sure it all stayed in.

Panting hard, Poseidon collapsed on the bed, pulling Percy flush against him. Percy winced as his sore ass and thighs were so firmly pressed against his alpha's hard body. Poseidon shushed him.

“Good girl”, praised Poseidon, kissing along Percy's shoulders and resting his hands on Percy's swollen stomach. “You've been _constantly_ needing new clothes lately.”

“Well, that's what you get for being pregnant”, huffed Percy, resting his hands on top of Poseidon's.

“The pregnancy suits you so well, princess”, assured Poseidon, caressing Percy's stomach. “I can't wait for the baby to be born so we can all agree that it was _my_ seed that took first.”

Percy grunted amused, grinning. He was three months pregnant and no one knew whose baby it was. Percy wanted his first baby and that _all_ his alphas were eager to sire said firstborn, so Percy had thought the best way to ensure a fair playing field and without his alphas literally whacking each other's heads in, everyone should have a shot at knocking him up. So an orgy had ensued and every one of his alphas had fucked him trice. He had probably passed out four times or so, but damn it had been the most intense and overwhelming experience ever. Now, Percy was stuck with fourteen alphas who _all_ kept bragging that Percy was carrying their child, specifically.

 


	5. Zeus & Hera

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : f/m/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, femdom, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, plugs, pet-play, collars, breeding

Main Pairing: Hera/Zeus/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Spending a week with Poseidon had been nice. At the very beginning of this arrangement, he had felt guilty about such things. Spending only half a day with one and then multiple days with another, but in the end he had come to embrace that every relationship was differently paced and that he had different cravings and thus spent different amounts of time with different lovers. Because they were all _different_. And that was good; that was why he had fourteen lovers, after all.

“Perseus”, grunted Hera courtly.

Percy had a half-grin on his lips as he ducked his head and entered the throne-room on Olympus. He had just spent a week with Poseidon and Zeus and Hera never took too lightly to those in particular; whenever Percy was with another one of the Big Three. Which, always ended well for Percy. He went to the thrones, where Zeus and Hera were sitting.

“My king, my queen”, greeted Percy with a smile.

“Kneel”, ordered Hera, eyebrows raised.

Oh, she was in one of _those_ moods. Well, everyone knew that out of all the gods, Hera was the most possessive and jealous of lovers. Bowing his head a little, Percy went ahead and knelt at their feet. She graciously stuck one leg out, her gold-sandaled foot in Percy's view. Grinning amused, Percy leaned down to kiss her foot to appease her. Hera enjoyed being in charge and having her lover grovel at her feet – quite literally so. Zeus had told her all about that and if Percy was being honest, he had kind of not expected the horn-dog to be dommed by his wife.

“You're _both_ in the dog-house”, grunted Hera, motioning next to her throne.

Percy grinned lopsided at Zeus, who was sitting _next_ to her throne on the ground, not on the king's throne. Zeus shrugged a little helplessly at that, making Percy grin even more.

“Went to spend a couple days with Ganymedes”, muttered Zeus.

Well, that explained the mood. What Hera punished in a non-fun way was when Zeus _cheated_. The fun punishments were for her grumpiness upon them enjoying their other mates. And Zeus and Ganymedes were bonded. It just became a problem when _both_ Percy and Zeus enjoyed time with someone not Hera at the same time, leaving her bored and annoyed. But both Percy and Zeus were more than happy to indulge her and make it up to their queen.

“Who do you belong to?”, asked Hera sharply, grabbing Percy's chin.

“You, my queen”, replied Percy gladly, looking up at her with the apologetic kitten-eyes.

“Really? Didn't look like that on the photos and video my brother sent me”, growled Hera, eyes dark and hungry. “You looked very _exclusively_ claimed. Even though you are _thoroughly_ claimed by _us_. Perhaps it's time to remind you of that, sweetest sweetheart.”

That sounded like fun. Eagerly, Percy sat up, searching for Zeus' eyes to see if their lover knew what Hera was up to. Before he could, Hera tightened her grip on his chin, forcing him to continue looking at her. She had one elegant eyebrow cocked.

“No, no. Don't look at him. He has nothing to say or to contribute”, grunted Hera sharply. “He's just your stud, nothing more. And _you_ will be a good little bitch.”

When Hera said they were 'in the dog-house', she always meant that _very_ literal. A blush rose high on his cheeks as Hera got off her throne and walked around Percy. Percy sat up, sticking his chin out a little so Hera could easily lay the blue dog-collar around his neck. A heavy silver tag claimed him to be _Zeus' Bitch_. Once the collar was snug against his throat, Percy sat down and watched how Hera put a golden collar around Zeus' neck, claiming him to be _Percy's Stud_. Percy grinned pleased. He liked those games. He liked being Hera's pet, being her bitch to be bred and trained and thus earning himself cuddles and praise and being Hera's good puppy.

“On your pillow, bitch”, ordered Hera, the image of grace as she walked back to the throne.

She sat down – on Zeus' throne, not on her own. She was in charge. She was _the_ leader here. With a snap of her fingers, a large, blue pillow appeared in front of the thrones, while in the same moment Percy's and Zeus' clothes magically disappeared. Percy laid down on it, the bulky somewhat triangular shape of the pillow propping him up. Hera had the perfect view on Percy's profile, his ass sticking up high. He lowered his head onto the marble, cheek pressed against it as he stared up at her with large, pleading eyes. Begging for her forgiveness.

“Go on, little bitch”, urged Hera on, her voice less cold and a bit more gentle now. “Beg your stud for his knot and cum. Show me whose property you _truly_ are, my pet.”

“Ple—ease”, whined Percy softly, sticking his ass out even more. “Please, alpha, please knot me! Please, I need your cock, alpha. Breed your little little bitch more. You already made me pups, but I need _more_ of your cum. Ple—ease gimme your knot, alpha! I _need_ it!”

“Go on, be a good stud and give your bitch what he needs”, ordered Hera.

Zeus groaned relieved – sometimes Hera liked not to let them cum in punishment, but that she ordered him to breed Percy meant he got to come. And coming was really the most important thing for Zeus. The king of gods crawled over to Percy on all four and then _bit_ Percy's ass-cheek. Percy howled and jumped slightly, glaring at his stud. Zeus smirked, reaching out to pull Percy's cheeks apart, displaying his loose hole – loose from the fucking he had gotten just an hour ago from his last lover. Zeus growled at that; he preferred Percy tight and with no reminder of the fact that they shared him. Growling again, Zeus mounted him. Percy gasped as Zeus leaned over him and his cock pressed into Percy's hole. Slowly, the king entered him.

“Come, come. Any time today would be great”, drawled Hera bored.

She was fanning herself with a peacock-feather fan, watching them in pretend-boredom. Her eyes were sparkling with desire though and she clearly enjoyed the show. Zeus growled and picked up the pace as he rutted into Percy, fucking him for earnest. Percy whined softly, clinging onto the pillow beneath him as Zeus fucked him hard, thoroughly using him.

“Yes. Yes, that's good. Very good”, purred Hera pleased. “See, your stud is _so good_. There is no way the baby inside of you isn't his. He bred you so well, you're _such a good_ little breeding bitch. Of course did it take, mh? Of course are you pregnant with his pups. Because you're a good little breeding bitch. And you're so pretty, all well-bred like this.”

Turned out that Hera's breeding kink was just as big as Zeus', which was the main reason she _allowed_ his countless affairs. She took a perverse glee in seeing the women Zeus _bred_. It was just a problem that her possessiveness and jealousy canceled it out. With Percy, she could freely express _both_ of those. Her possessiveness and her breeding kink.

“Come on now, knot your needy little bitch”, instructed Hera with a yawn. “It's getting late and I wish to get to bed. And if my boys are good, I'll even allow them to sleep _in_ the bed and not in front of the bed where disobedient dogs belong.”

Zeus growled as he jerked his hips even harder, assaulting Percy's prostate and making the former demigod howl in pleasure. Zeus' knot grew until it caught inside of Percy, locking them together as Zeus came hard and filled Percy up. Whining softly, Percy rutted against the pillow until he came too, riding out Zeus' orgasm that just _kept filling him_. Gasping breathlessly, Percy collapsed on the pillow, with Zeus on top of him. The king kissed along Percy's shoulders, growling softly.

“Good little bitch”, whispered Zeus. “So good for me. So _pregnant_ for me. Carrying _my_ babies.”

Percy rolled his eyes fondly. Zeus and Hera were _determined_ that Percy was _at the very least_ carrying twins. That he was truly well-bred. He'd leave them to their fantasies until the birth. They stayed like this in front of the throne-room until Zeus' knot deflated, with Hera walking over to them to pat their heads in praising. When the knot was fully deflated and Zeus could pull out, Hera clipped two leashes onto their collars. Once Zeus had pulled out of Percy, Hera eased a _very_ large and thick plug with a puppy-tail attached to it into him and did the same to Zeus.

“There you go. Such good boys”, praised Hera. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, mistress”, echoed Zeus and Percy gladly.

“Mh. Such good puppies do get to sleep in their mistress' bed”, mused Hera.

“Thank you, mistress”, smiled Percy, brushing his cheek against Hera's calf.

“Precious little bitch heavy with pups needs to rest comfortably”, chuckled Hera.

She patted him again before tugging them along toward the bedroom. Both sat next to the bed and waited for Hera to give them permission to go onto the bed – pets needed their mistress' permission to go onto the furniture. Hera smiled at them knowingly as she took all the time in the world to get changed into her night-gown. While Hera got changed, Zeus grabbed Percy by the waist and pulled him onto the king's lap. Zeus nuzzled Percy's neck, biting and nibbling around the collar while his hands ran along Percy's torso greedily. Smiling, Percy gladly settled into Zeus' lap.

“Missed you”, growled Zeus, biting Percy's earlobe. “Gany asked if you wanna 'come play' again some time. I like the way you two look together. Do you wanna come play again some time?”

Zeus had introduced Percy to Ganymedes a few months ago and the two had hit it off right away. They liked to tease Zeus by kissing and groping each other, but had never done anything more.

“Mh... maybe”, mused Percy with a mischievous grin.

“Greedy little bitch who can't have enough cocks up his slutty ass”, addressed Hera pointedly.

“Ye—es, mistress?”, asked Percy innocently, the grin on his face growing.

“I'd advise you to stop talking about all the cocks you want if you don't want to sleep in front of the bed after all”, warned Hera before sitting down on the bed. “Now?”

“I'm sorry, mistress”, offered Percy, giving the best puppy-pout. “I'll be a good boy.”

Hera hummed pleased and potted the spot next to her on the bed. “Good. Good pets get to sleep in bed with their mistress. Come here, my precious little puppy.”

Whining pleased, Percy crawled up onto the bed and curled together next to Hera, pillowing his head on her thigh. She smiled pleased and rested a hand on Percy's pregnant belly, caressing it gently. It was a nearly praising touch. Praising him for having taken to their breeding session three months ago so well and now being so nice and round and pregnant.

“Come on up here, Zeus”, sighed Hera as her husband kept looking at her like a kicked puppy. “You can cuddle our precious little puppy. Be a good stud for him.”

Zeus made a victorious noise as he climbed onto the bed and curled together behind Percy, kissing his neck. Hera grabbed a book and started reading, not stopping with her caress of Percy's belly.

 


	6. Hermes

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, role play, temperature play (wax/ice), gagging, bondage

Main Pairing: Hermes/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Hermes

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Percy was humming contently as he busied himself in his own room on Olympus. He had taken the last four days to himself; with fourteen lovers, a young god needed some alone-time too. But for tonight, he had very special plans. He smiled as he lit the three long candles on the table. He had two plates and cutlery set out for two, even wine-glasses. It looked like the perfect romantic dinner. His smile morphed into a smirk as someone knocked on the door.

“Coming!”, called Percy and ran over to the door, opening it.

In front of the door stood Hermes, in a pizza-delivery outfit and with a large box of pizza in his hands. He offered Percy a very charming smile before looking at the piece of paper on the box.

“A delivery for a... Mister Jackson. Would that be you?”, asked Hermes.

Percy bit his lips to keep from giggling. They did that, more than just occasionally. Role-playing. Sometimes Hermes was a thief, breaking into the apartment through the window and stealing the 'poor, defenseless omega's virginity' instead of money. Other times, Hermes was a delivery guy with an 'extra-large package' for Percy. It was silly, but so much fun.

“Ye—es. That's me”, grinned Percy. “Just wait a second, I'll go and get my wallet.”

Percy turned toward the commode where his keys and wallet were laying. Hermes walked in after him. Percy made a show of opening his empty wallet and groaning.

“I guess I can't _pay_ for the pizza”, sighed Percy, a very pleading puppy-look on his face.

“Well, I can't give it to you for free, regardless of how _pretty_ you are”, drawled Hermes.

“B—But”, started Percy, lower lip quivering as he motioned over to the kitchen to which they had clear view. “I've been preparing a romantic evening for my alpha! I can't have him come home and not have any kind of _food_ to offer. He'll think I'm a _bad omega_.”

“Well, pretty little thing”, hummed Hermes, peeking past Percy into the kitchen. “Guess you gotta pay for the pizza in a _different_ way if you don't want your alpha to be mad at you.”

He leered at Percy, dragging his eyes over the omega. Percy gasped scandalized as Hermes reached out and smacked Percy's but, winking at the omega. Percy's lips quivered as he looked desperate.

“Big, strong alpha like you could easily just _take_ what he wants”, whispered Percy softly.

Hermes offered a cocky grin. “But it's way more fun when it's willingly offered. So, you gonna _pay up_ , or you gonna disappoint your alpha and make yourself look like a bad omega?”

Percy whined softly and bared his neck in submission. Hermes hummed pleased and latched onto the offered neck, kissing and sucking on it. Carefully, Hermes guided Percy toward the kitchen. After putting the pizza down on the counter, Hermes grabbed Percy by the thighs and lifted him onto the table. Percy asked as Hermes came to stand between his legs.

“Such a pretty omega, preparing such a nice dinner for his alpha”, whispered Hermes roughly. “I better fuck you _quick and hard_ before your alpha comes home. Leave you with my cum dripping out of your needy hole, mh? Let's see what your alpha would say to that.”

“No—o, you can't do that”, whined Percy, laying down on the table and spreading his legs widely. “Please, my alpha would be so angry, he'd punish me _hard_.”

“Oh, I bet punishing you _hard_ is a lot of fun”, purred Hermes as he undressed Percy.

Percy had wisely only set half of the table, knowing the rest of the table would be used otherwise. Once Percy was naked and sprawled out beneath Hermes, the god reached out for the container with the bottle of wine in it. Smirking, Hermes took a handful of ice-cubes out of the container. He pressed one against Percy's lips, tracing them. Gasping softly at the cold touch, Percy opened his mouth. Hermes slipped the ice-cube and his fingers into Percy's mouth, urging him on to suck, while Hermes' other hand pressed three cubes against Percy's collarbone, very slowly moving them over Percy's chest. Percy shuddered and arched his body as the ice circled his nipples, the sensitive nubs instantly growing hard. Hermes slipped the ice down over Percy's bulged stomach and let the small rest of the cubes melt in his belly-button.

“Such a pretty omega, cooking for his alpha, carrying his alpha's baby”, hummed Hermes lowly as he grabbed another couple of ice-cubes. “I'm sure your alpha leaves you with instructions in the morning, doesn't he? Chores you have to attend to, be a good little house-omega and keep the apartment clean. And if you don't do all your chores, does your alpha spank you?”

“Ye—es”, moaned Percy, voice muffled by the fingers he was still sucking.

Humming pleased, Hermes slipped the ice-cubes down to Percy's hole. It was already quivering in anticipation. Percy hissed and bucked up as Hermes pushed an ice-cube into his hole. The alpha above him just smirked and pushed another one in and another one and another one. Slowly, the cubes melted in the heat of his channels, dripping out of him together with his slick. One he was nicely wet, Hermes slipped two fingers into Percy and started scissoring him.

“Spanks you hard if you're a disobedient little omega, mh?”, mused Hermes. “Bet he's gonna spank you really hard when he finds you all messed up and fucked up, dripping another alpha's cum.”

Pulling his fingers out from both ends of his omega, Hermes grabbed the kitchen-towel and used it to tie Percy's hands together, tying them to the table-leg as Percy started struggling.

“No! No, you can't just tie me up and fuck me! I—I need to take a shower after, my alpha can't find me with another alpha's cum in me, _please_ don't”, pleaded Percy, sobbing softly.

Hermes tsked him and took another dish-towel to stuff it into Percy's mouth so he would stop pleading. Grasping both of Percy's thighs, Hermes pried them open and positioned himself in front of Percy's wet hole. Percy groaned around his gag as his ass, previously stuffed with ice, was now filled with the hard, _hot_ length of Hermes' cock. The alpha groaned once he bottomed out.

“Such a tight little omega”, grunted Hermes pleased, taking another couple of ice-cubes to play with Percy's sensitive nipples. “Didn't expect such a _treat_ on today's round.”

Percy whimpered, tugging on his bound wrists as he was being fucked hard and his nipples were being teased with the ice. As Hermes pressed the cubes down _hard_ on Percy's nipples, sending sparks of pleasure and pain through Percy, the former demigod came hard and untouched. Grunting at the feeling of Percy coming around him, Hermes fucked him even harder. While coming, Hermes slowly pulled out, so he could spray the last of his cum over Percy's pregnant stomach, some of it even hitting Percy's face. Blushing, Percy glared at Hermes.

“That payment should be enough”, smirked Hermes and leaned over to kiss Percy's cheek. “I'll leave you for your alpha then. The pizza is on the house, pretty thing.”

With that, Hermes left the kitchen. Percy panted softly, slowly regaining his bearings. He could feel Hermes' cum dripping out of his gaping hole, four ice-cubes melting away on his chest where Hermes had just left them after teasing Percy's nipples with them.

“Omega, I'm home”, called Hermes out, voice stricter than moments ago.

Sometimes, they'd play with someone else. Apollo liked to participate, playing one of the roles. But other times, like right now, Hermes enjoyed playing two roles. Percy grinned around his gag and waited for Hermes to enter. Percy's eyes darkened as he saw Hermes. Hermes in a black suit and tie. Gorgeous. And rare. Hermes was more of the fun, leisure guy. Getting him into a suit was rare and yummy. Percy loved getting Hermes into a suit – he also loved getting him _out_ of it.

“What is _this_?”, growled Hermes with dark, enraged eyes as he took Percy in, sprawled out and dripping cum. “You little _slut_. What? Got yourself fucked by a neighbor? The mail-man? The damn plumber? You're _insatiable_. Gods, you're a _mess_.” Growling, Hermes opened his pants and freed his already hard cock. “I gotta fuck that out of you, don't I, you little whore?”

Percy whimpered weakly as Hermes thrust into him harshly. His already used and sore hole burned as Hermes fucked him hard and deep, with sharply angled thrusts. Hermes tilted his head, running his fingers through the puddle of melted ice gathered in the hallow of Percy's collar-bone.

“Been playing with ice, mh?”, asked Hermes with a wicked smirk. “I think a befitting punishment for that would be to play with fire, don't you agree, my disobedient little omega?”

Percy made a miserable sound, shaking his head, while his cock hardened at the promise. Hermes kissed Percy's pregnant belly as he reached for one of the lit candles. Percy hissed and shied away as the hot wax hit him just above his collar-bone. The smirk Hermes had to offer was pure mischief as he very slowly held the candle over along Percy's collar-bone, dripping the hot wax onto him. Tears were prickling in his eyes as Percy bucked back into Hermes' thrusts while his alpha fucked him. His scream that was torn from him as the wax actually hit one of Percy's nipples. Hermes shushed him and leaned down to kiss the tear away before also dripping wax over Percy's other nipple. His cock was leaking, pressed hard against the bulge of his stomach at this point.

“What? Can't take the heat? Shouldn't play so much with fire then”, teased Hermes.

He continued covering Percy's chest with wax, fucking him hard. Slowly, Hermes peeled the wax off Percy's nipples as it had cooled down already. This time, when Hermes laid a new layer of hot wax over Percy's sensitive nipples, Percy came once more untouched, just from the pain sensation. Hermes smirked at him and thrust harder, intend on knotting Percy this time. And truly, only moments later did Hermes come, filling Percy up and knotting him. Panting hard, Hermes put the candle aside and carefully removed the gag and the bonds, showering Percy's face with kisses.

“Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect mate of mine”, whispered Hermes in awe. “So good, you did so good for me. You took it all so well for me. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

He used the towel to clean the cum, water and wax off Percy's body, placing gentle kisses down Percy's torso. Percy smiled fondly and soaked it all up, the tender touch and praise. Once he was cleaned up, he reached over for the pizza-box, licking his lips.

“Ah, I totally earned this now”, hummed Percy happily.

“Uhm...”, grunted Hermes and blinked slowly.

“What?”, asked Percy confused before opening the box. “Seriously? _Where is my pizza_?”

“...The box was just a prop for the scene”, muttered Hermes with a shrug. “I mean, a real pizza in there would be cold by now anyway and I figured it was just...”

“No”, grunted Percy firmly, pressing a finger against Hermes' lips. “You do not just 'figure'. You just fucked me twice. I'm eating for _two_. Do not figure that pizza is not needed. _Pizza is needed_.”

The glare on his face was fierce and Hermes hastily waves a hand, making a giant pizza with all of Percy's favorite toppings appear inside the box, steaming hot and smelling delicious. Percy smiled pleased at that and grabbed Hermes by the tie to pull him down into a kiss.

“Good alpha”, purred Percy. “Never mess with a pregnant omega and their food.”

“Dully noted”, smiled Hermes, kissing Percy. “Good omega.”

 


	7. Ares & Athena

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, bondage, whipping

Main Pairing: Ares/Percy & Athena/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Ares, Athena

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Percy bit his lips hard as he stepped into the literal sex-dungeon of his War Gods. Letting go of his tormented lips, he licked over them. Athena cleared her throat where she stood next to the whips pinned to the wall. Gulping, Percy stepped up to the middle of the room where Ares was waiting. Ares was spotting a nasty smirk as he tapped against the heavy chains dangling from the ceiling.

“The other way around, doll”, ordered Ares. “You're gonna suck me off while Atty has her fun.”

“Do not call me that”, growled Athena irritated.

Percy nodded obediently and came to stand on his hands, allowing Ares to shackle him up and pull him off the ground. It was always a little disorienting for him and it had taken them _a lot_ of training and trying before Percy was ready to be upside down and give a blow-job while getting whipped. But with Ares and Athena, the two War Gods had been more than patient in the teachings.

It had surprised Percy at first. He had expected the short-tempered War Gods to be impatient and easily irritated when Percy took longer to get something, or to adapt to a new situation. Instead, they had surprised him with their patience. Instead of criticizing Percy's short-comings, Athena would praise every time Percy got something right or made progress. Instead of lashing out when Percy messed up, Ares would rest a calming hand on Percy's head and wait for Percy to calm again.

War required soldiers to train. And if they wanted good – perfect – soldiers, they needed to bring patience and teach them well. Both Ares and Athena took the same approach to training their sub.

“Color, punk?”, asked Ares as he shackled Percy's hands to the ground.

Taking one deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment to adjust, Percy licked his lips. “Green.”

“Good boy”, grunted Ares pleased, patting Percy's ass. “Atty, the doll's all tied up.”

“Good”, muttered Athena absentmindedly. “Mh... Tell me what you feel like today, Perseus.”

“Cat-o-nine-tails, ma'am”, suggested Percy softly.

“Lovely idea, Perseus”, praised Athena and took the whip in question. “Now, as you might know from the news, Ares and I are in _yet another_ disagreement. And you know what follows next.”

War always had two sides warring and Percy knew that one of his lovers was always on one side. Sometimes, the two couldn't calm down when returning to Olympus, their temperaments boiling hot. That was where Percy offered himself to them. Instead of flat-out _destroying_ the warring nations, they took their aggression out on Percy, in a safe setting.

“Yes, ma'am”, confirmed Percy after a moment.

“Good. Twenty-five”, stated Athena next as she rounded Percy. “You will not be required to count them out loud, since my brother has other plans for that mouth of yours.”

“Yes, ma'am”, replied Percy softly, licking his lips.

Ares had pulled the chains up so Percy's mouth was right in front of the War God's thick, hard cock. It seemed that whatever battle they had come from, Ares had won and Athena had lost. Because Ares wanted to celebrate his victory, come inside of Percy and experience pleasure, while Athena sought to inflict pain and rid herself of the anger inside. Percy was more than fine with that.

“He's pretty this way around”, mused Ares with a grin, teasing Percy's balls a little.

“He'll be even prettier when I'm done with him”, promised Athena.

Percy screamed when she brought the whip down his spine, making him jerk in his bounds. His heart started beating erratically. Ares grasped his thighs and caressed them gently.

“There, there, doll”, grunted Ares, giving Percy's thighs a squeeze. “Been a while since your last whipping. But you'll be a good little omega for us, won't cha?”

Ares asked once more to see if Percy wanted to back out. “Yes, I will, sir.”

“Good boy”, praised both his alphas at that.

Smiling, Percy opened his mouth. “May I have your cock now, sir?”

Ares snorted amused at that and stepped closer to Percy, allowing Percy to wrap his lips around Ares' cock. Athena waited until Percy had swallowed Ares fully, only then did she bring the whip down again, crossing the first hit. It _burned_. It really had been a while since he last got a whipping, but when Athena had left him the letter on his pillow this morning, requesting his presence, he had been more than excited. Ever since the Curse of Achilles had been lifted, Percy found himself _embracing_ pain. The time during the curse had left him numb and feeling disconnected from his body. He could _see_ a blade pressed against his flesh but felt no pain and had no skin break. It had messed with his head. So now, now that he had the pain back, he had come to love it quite a bit.

When Percy started bobbing his head, Athena started whipping him for earnest. The whip hit his shoulders all the way down, his ass and thighs, down his back, painting him an array of red. All the while, Percy tried to concentrate on sucking Ares off, working his tongue in all the ways he knew Ares loved the most. Ares' fingers dug into Percy's thighs in a bruising manner.

“Ye—es. Such a talented little mouth”, groaned Ares. “Come on, swallow more of me, doll. You can take more. I want you to take my knot, little one. Sure you can take it. You always took your mouth too full, I know you can take a knot in there.”

Percy huffed offended at that but did as he was told, opening his mouth even wider, his jaw already feeling sore as Percy took more of Ares' cock. It thrust down his throat as the cock started filling his mouth. His back and ass were numb with the pulsing ache of the whipping as Athena continued slapping the whip over his backside. Percy jerked as it slapped over his ass in a way that let one of the tails come down on his hole directly. Swallowing around the cock in his mouth, he gripped the chains around his wrists tightly. Ares groaned as Percy swallowed, his knot swelling.

“Ye—es”, moaned Ares darkly as he came down Percy's throat.

Percy groaned as his jaw was stretched even further by the alpha's knot. The whip came down on Percy for the twenty-fifth time and Percy went lax in his bonds. While Percy and Ares waited for Ares' knot to deflate, Athena cleaned the whip and put it away.

“Very well done, Perseus”, praised Athena as she started opening the shackles.

The knot finally had gone down enough for Percy to get off it with a wet plop. Ares held Percy up while the chains were removed by Athena and then, carefully the War God adjusted Percy to carefully carry him over to the bed in the corner. Gently, Percy was placed on his stomach.

“Hold still”, ordered Athena as she started applying nectar to Percy's back. “You did very good today. Such a good little omega for us. Isn't he wonderful, brother?”

“Mh. The best”, grunted Ares, patting Percy's hair. “The very best.”

Percy smiled and snuggled up to Ares, closing his eyes and allowing Athena and Ares to take care of him and fix him up properly, bathing him in praise and attention the way he loved it.

 


	8. Hephaestus

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : m/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fuck machine, overstimulation

Main Pairing: Hephaestus/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Hephaestus

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus _

 

Percy spotted a sly little smirk as he sneaked into the forges. He hadn't heard from Hephaestus in a few weeks and while it wasn't unusual for Percy not to see one of his lovers for a while, considering he had so many, and particularly so those who already had a primary mate – Aglaia was amazing and Percy regularly met with her for coffee and cakes – Percy still liked to check in with his lovers if he didn't hear from them for a while. Hephaestus was highly concentrated as he was bent over some kind of project. It looked like a chair, one of the funny ones where the legs went up in the air. Apollo liked fucking Percy in one of those when they played doctor.

“Wha—at are you building there, Hephy?”, asked Percy, resting his chin on Hephaestus' shoulder.

Hephaestus startled a little and then he glared at his omega. “It's for you. You always come into my forges to bug me, distracting me from my work with your overall... you. I decided to create something that will keep you occupied while I am at work.”

“...What does it to?”, asked Percy interested.

The smirk on Hephaestus' lips was foreboding and definitely got Percy excited. “Strip down and take a seat. I would love to show it to you in detail, little one.”

Percy's curiosity had always been his weak spot, so of course did he have to get undressed and take a seat. He watched curiously how Hephaestus tied Percy's arms to the arm-rests and then strapped Percy's legs into the funny leg-rests. Once Percy was properly secured and settled – it was a very comfortable chair – the fun part began. A wheel was brought up by the automatic construction. There were two dozen different dildos attached to the wheel, different shapes and sizes. Some twisted, some with nubs, others with different parts. Percy blinked. Hephaestus used the remote control and the wheel moved back from Percy's face. When the god pressed another button, the wheel was brought closer to Percy's face, until one of the dildos was pressed against Percy's lips.

“It is set on a schedule of a quarter hour. The machine is programmed to fuck into you for fifteen minutes before automatically pulling out, moving on to the next dildo and then continue on fucking you”, stated Hephaestus. “It has two such wheels. One for that loud mouth of yours, the other one for that greedy ass of yours. It is fully automated once activated and the timer set, so I will not even have to bother with the remote. I will just get to work in peace, since your needy hole is being used as it ought to and that _loud_ , loud mouth of yours is too busy being fucked to moan and distract.”

“...That thing's wicked”, muttered Percy wide-eyed. “Lemme test it.”

Hephaestus snorted amused and rolled his eyes before actually pressing PLAY. Percy eagerly opened his mouth and accepted the human-sized and shaped dildo. A good one to start off with. The very same dildo slowly pushed its way into Percy's already wet and eager hole. Both dildos started fucking him in the same rhythm. Percy hummed contently and settled in. Being used from both ends was one of his favorites. And for the first hour, it was actually fun. Percy enjoyed being fucked by his fourth dildo, a large twisted one that stretched him farther than the others.

It was nice. But he started feeling kind of neglected. Hephaestus was working over at the bench while Percy was being fucked hard and deep by toys, no one touching him or getting him off or even _paying attention to him_. Percy liked when his alphas paid attention to him.

When two hours were up, Percy started growing more restless. His ass was sore and grew more sensitive, his jaw aching from keeping it apart so long. But the dildos kept fucking him from both ends, thrusting mercilessly into his ass and down his throat.

Hour three had Percy exhausted, whining softly around the dildo in his throat. He had come seven times by then. He was exhausted, spent, throat and hole feeling thoroughly used and begging for a break. His cock laid hard against his stomach yet again, because the constant assault on his prostate made him desperate. There must be a puddle of slick on the floor by now, Percy mused, because he was dripping wet from all the stimulation. He was so _overstimulated_.

“Cease your whining, Perseus”, grunted Hephaestus, not looking up from his work.

Percy whined again, just to spite him. His alpha was supposed to be paying attention to him, adoring him, loving him, making him come. Not strap him into a machine for hours and go about his work! This was unacceptable. Percy whined again as the dildos changed and the thickest of them all, easily the size of Hephaestus' fist, thrust into his loose hole. So well-used by now.

Another hour went by and by now, Percy had passed out about two times, his own orgasms too overwhelming for him to deal with, really. The next hour came and went and Percy was pretty sure he was on another plane of existence by now because every nerve-end on his body was on fire. He was so on edge, so exhausted and overwhelmed, whimpering softly.

“Mh. This looks good”, grunted Hephaestus pleased as he _finally_ got up from his bench. “Very well, little one, I finished my work. Now I have time for you.”

Percy blinked blearily up at Hephaestus as the devilish machine was _finally_ turned off and the dildos pulled out of him. Despite how overstimulated he was, he still whimpered at the loss, because over the past five hours of getting fucked, he had gotten thoroughly used to being filled. Hephaestus chuckled fondly as he sat down in front of Percy, looking at the omega's gaping, dripping hole. With a smile on his hands did Hephaestus reach out with his meaty fingers, trace the rim. Percy jerked at the touch, too sensitive from the hours of being used. Hephaestus scooped some of Percy's slick up before getting up again and walking around Percy. Gently, Hephaestus traced Percy's lips with his fingers, smearing the sweet slick over them. Percy stuck his tongue out, licking his lips and licking the remaining slick off Hephaestus' fingers.

“Good omega”, praised Hephaestus. “Now, have I exhausted you enough so you will be docile for today? I am not in the mood for you to talk and talk and demand to be fucked. You will come with me and you will be good. Will you be good, or will I have to turn on the machine again?”

Percy nodded weakly, not trusting his voice considering how sore his throat was. Hephaestus hummed pleased and took a wet cloth to clean Percy off of sweat, slick and cum. Once Percy was cleaned up, Hephaestus untied him and gathered him up in his arms. He carried Percy over to the drawing board and sat down himself, placing Percy on his lap. The omega snuggled into him, grateful for the warmth of human contact he was now finally getting after all the attention coming from a dead machine. His alpha kept caressing his hair and side and belly with his free hand, while his other hand worked on new designs for new automatons.

“I am building a pet for you”, stated Hephaestus, pulling a small automaton out of a box. “Here.”

It was a... puppy. Still very rough looking, but it had a cute face. Percy blinked slowly and smiled.

“It is... It will keep you and your short attention-span occupied while I am working”, continued Hephaestus, looking at his designs instead of watching Percy's reaction. “The machine seems to work adequately, but I suspect it will be too much for you every time you come here. This might be a good, more innocent way of keeping you occupied, little one.”

Percy smiled weakly and leaned up to peek Hephaestus' cheeks. “I love it, thanks.”

Hephaestus grunted and blinked slowly. “Your voice is all raspy. Have some water. Small sips.”

He gently held a glass against Percy's lips. The smile on Percy's lips grew stronger as he drank what his alpha offered him. Hephaestus kissed the top of Percy's head softly.

“Did you enjoy the machine I built for you?”, asked Hephaestus. “Or was it too much?”

“Was good”, yawned Percy, burying his face in Hephaestus' chest. “But yeah. Not every time.”

“Not every time”, agreed Hephaestus. “Good little omega.”

 


	9. Dionysus & Demeter

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

 

 

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, orgasm denial, bondage, vines/tentacles, aphrodisiac

Main Pairing: Dionysus/Percy & Demeter/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Dionysus, Demeter

Summary: What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_ The Omega of Olympus_

 

Dionysus refilled Percy's wine-glass with grape-juice, while Demeter placed more salad on Percy's plate. Food and drinks were always the best when Dionysus and Demeter stole him away. All organic super healthy, but also super delicious. They tended to come and intervene whenever Percy had been eating too much unhealthy food. Which came from everyone of his alphas being too weak to Percy's kitten-eyes to deny him the junk food and stuff he wanted.

“You're a growing omega and you are with child. You have to eat responsibly”, grunted Demeter.

She looked stern as she patted Percy's pregnant belly for emphasis. Percy grinned and obediently ate his salad and drank his grape-juice. There were chocolate-covered bananas and strawberries waiting for him as dessert. Romantic dates were something Percy always enjoyed, but the dessert he was anticipating was vastly different and did not feature chocolate-covered fruits.

“What are we doing after dinner?”, asked Percy with a bright smile.

“Well, Demeter and I had some plans”, drawled Dionysus with a smile.

“I was curious. You two are not exactly a regular match-up”, hummed Percy with a nod.

Demeter smiled slyly and vines started wrapping around Percy's ankle. Oh. Oh, this could be fun. Him and Dionysus had already engaged in light vine-play, but both Dionysus and Demeter teaming up on him? Grinning broadly, Percy hurried to finish dinner.

“Don't eat so fast, it's not good”, sighed Demeter and shook her head.

“I want _dessert_ ”, pouted Percy as he slowed down and finally finished.

“Oh, you will get dessert”, promised Dionysus with a smirk.

A vine carried a strawberry over to Percy and Percy gladly opened his mouth. More vines grew around him and started tugging on his clothes, undressing him until Percy was naked. The vines grew thicker and became more grabby as they teased him, wrapping around his nipples and squeezing. The thicker vines wrapped around his arms and lifted him up. Percy yelped a little as the vines carried him over toward the couch and suspended him in the air in front of the bed. Dionysus and Demeter took their wine-glasses and walked toward the couch and sat down. The vines, coming from all walls and the ceiling, spread his legs wide, exposing his cock and his hole to his alphas.

A thin vine prodded Percy's hole, already dripping slick in anticipation. The vine entered him, teasing his walls as it went deeper and deeper and _deeper_ until it curled against Percy's prostate, squeezing and prodding. Percy howled and two of the thicker vines used the opportunity to slip into his mouth. They were meaty, soft and tasted somewhat like strawberries. When Percy sucked on them, they produced a kind of syrupy fluid that did taste like strawberries.

“Special vines creating an aphrodisiac when being sucked”, hummed Demeter. “I have to admit, Aphrodite helped us with the design of this particular plant.”

“Finally, she proved to be useful”, drawled Dionysus amused.

Percy moaned as the addictive syrup flooded his mouth. He sucked harder and more greedily. A third vine crawled into his mouth, exploring, thrusting down his throat and teasing his tongue, urging Percy on to suck on them, suck their aphrodisiac out of him hungrily.

The small vine in his ass was joined by three others of various side, crawling into him, thrusting and teasing his walls, coating them with the same slick syrup. The ones around Percy's legs and arms tightened, holding him well in place. Two vines were playing with his nipples teasingly, making him moan and arch his body into the touches.

“Ah, he's a piece of art”, sighed Demeter pleased. “So pretty.”

“When he's quiet”, tagged Dionysus on. “Not talking back or doing nonsense. Just looking gorgeous for us like that. Taking what we give him so well.”

“That he does. He's very good at taking”, agreed Demeter.

They were just having a casual conversation while Percy was being driven insane by vines! Why were his alphas such sadistic bags of dicks? Percy whimpered as a fourth vine stretched his mouth, his jaw already aching – and then a fifth one, thicker than the others, found its way in between. It thrust down his throat, fucking him deep, knowing exactly how deep he could take them – magically controlled by Dionysus and Demeter, after all.

More vines came to stretch his hole, crawling in from different sides and pulling it open, pulling it wide open for Demeter and Dionysus to look at, curling against his walls and teasing him.

“He's truly beautiful to look at”, whispered Demeter as she sipped her wine.

“Mh, he looks ready to come. We can't have that”, grunted Dionysus.

With a flick of his wrist did Dionysus make a vine curl around Percy's cock, tightly around the base of it and then crawling up the shaft. Two other vines found their way around Percy's balls, squeezing them tightly. Percy whined in protest, though the sound was heavily muffled by the five vines fucking his mouth and force-feeding him the thick aphrodisiac.

It wasn't strong. He still felt fully in control. It just made everything feel more intense, made his body more sensitive. Even _more_ vines went to tease his hole and fuck his ass, thrusting deep and hard, prodding at his prostate and filling him up with the thick aphrodisiac.

“I think he can take more, what do you think, dear nephew?”, inquired Demeter casually.

“Oh, certainly. We've been training him for months to take thick and large intruders. I'm sure he can handle two, three more of the thick vines”, agreed Dionysus casually.

Percy groaned and threw his head back as two more vines prodded at his hole and slowly wormed their way into him, stretching him painfully – but it was also _so good_. Percy loved feeling full like this. Another vine came and Percy was sure he was going to be split in two by the intruders. He was opened so widely, wider than ever before, and all of the vines kept thrusting into him in an unsteady and altering rhythm. Driving him insane with the constant fucking.

“It's so much fun playing with him”, hummed Demeter with a smile.

She snapped her fingers and the veins wrapped around his torso, arms and legs started sprouting blue blossoms, prettily decorating him. The Harvest Goddess smiled pleased at that.

“Very pretty indeed. Oh, Persephone will appreciate a picture of this!”, exclaimed Demeter.

She smiled as she snapped a couple of pictures of Percy. Dionysus grunted in agreement and took her phone away, prompting her to protest and be dismissed by him.

“Well, I'm sure father will like this too”, smirked Dionysus wickedly.

Demeter snorted and emptied her wine-glass. “Always competing.”

Percy whimpered in his bounds, wishing for his alphas to pay attention to him again. Both Dionysus and Demeter turned toward him again. Both watched him with intense eyes, still conversing – now about gardening techniques – while Percy was being driven insane by vines.

“Ah, I think our pet has had enough”, sighed Dionysus, catching on with Percy's exhaustion.

“Mh. I think you're right. I think the pretty one deserves a treat”, confirmed Demeter.

They brought Percy close and to the couch, lowering him so his feet were in Dionysus' lap and his head in Demeter's. Demeter started patting Percy's hair. The vines slowly pulled out of his mouth and only a few ones remained to keep him tied up and decorated with flowers.

“The... other ones?”, asked Percy, wiggling his ass.

Dionysus snorted and slapped his ass once. “They're staying in. We like you filled and teased.”

Percy sighed with a pout, but accepted his fate. Demeter laughed amused and started feeding Percy the chocolate-covered fruits that had been waiting for them for dessert. The thick vines up his ass continued fucking him but in a lazier pace this time around. Just for the sake of doing it and not for major entertainment. Dionysus was gently massaging Percy's feet, something the highly pregnant omega was more than grateful for. His feet ached a lot lately. He loved when his alphas took care of him, spoiled him rotten and made him feel good and cherished.

“Such a good little omega you are”, praised Dionysus. “Though I am looking forward to when you're no longer pregnant and can enjoy a wine-tasting with me.”

“You know he'll be nursing then. And knowing... literally every Olympian, he's not going to stay not pregnant for long”, drawled Demeter pointedly, caressing Percy's belly. “So it's our obligation to keep our precious omega well-nourished and on a healthy diet, for his sake and the babies'.”

Percy smiled a little and opened his mouth for Demeter to push a chocolate-covered strawberry into his mouth. He really loved being the omega of Olympus, being _their_ omega.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end, my friends. It's been a whole year of those oneshots now. 53 different ones. Damn. I hope you guys had as much fun with them as I did. It was definitely refreshing to revisit ships I haven't done in years and to explore new ones. Thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing! I hope to see you around for whatever comes next. ;)


End file.
